1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water treatment devices, and more particularly is a water treatment device that uses an ultraviolet lamp and includes means to easily and safely change the quartz tubes used in the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the chief concerns in any closed water system is the growth of unwanted bacteria and algae. Even when the water is continuously circulated and filtered, bacteria and algae are likely to eventually foul the water. In display applications, such as fish tanks or koi ponds, when fouled water ruins the aesthetics of the system, the system is rendered valueless. Therefore many approaches have been developed to combat the growth of unwanted bacteria and algae in closed water systems. One of the most effective methods of killing unwanted organisms is exposing the water in a system, and the organisms in the water, to ultraviolet (UV) light radiation. UV radiation effectively eliminates any bacteria or algae in the water. The use of UV in a water treatment system reduces the need for chemical control of water quality in the system.
In order for a UV sterilization system to function, the water in the system must pass by a source of UV light. This is typically accomplished by placing a UV light source, an ultraviolet lamp, in an enclosed sterilization chamber. As the water passes through the sterilization chamber, the UV light kills the unwanted bacteria and algae.
There are many prior art references that disclose UV sterilization methods. One example is the “Water Purification Apparatus” of Melyon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,482, issued Jan. 28, 1997. Another is the “UV Lamp Retainer System” of Schmitkons, U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,230, issued Jun. 14, 2005. Other related publications and patents include the “Quick Change Lamp Block System” of Celentano, et al., European Publication No. EP 0 940 630 A2, published Sep. 8, 1999; the “Apparatus for Ultraviolet Disinfection of Water” by Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,799, issued Aug. 8, 2000; the “Water Treatment Apparatus” of Norris, U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,110, issued Aug. 24, 1999; and the “Home Water Purification System” of Kuennen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,572 issued Dec. 29, 1998.
An inherent problem with the prior art systems is that the UV light bulb periodically requires replacement, either due simply to the end of its useful life, or to breakage. Replacement of the bulb is made through a top mounted connection, so that the water in the system need not be drained every time the UV lamp bulb needs to be replaced. However, when the enclosing tube surrounding the UV lamp is broken, the top access poses problems for the operator. The operator must reach inside the housing, and with limited visibility and access, remove the broken glass and replace the enclosing tube. This operation is not very convenient, and poses a safety risk to the operator in that broken glass must be handled from awkward positions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a UV sterilization system that provides for quick and easy replacement of the UV bulb.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system that utilizes a bulb mounting method that enables the operator to safely change a broken bulb.